Security techniques are implemented on wireless communications devices, also known as, mobile handsets. One such security technique involves “locking” access to device operations. As shown in the flow diagram 400 of FIG. 4, to unlock the device, the user must provide a correct code, e.g., through the keypad interface 404. The received password 406 is compared to a stored unlock code 408, also referred to herein as a lock code. If the user inputs the correct code, then the device is unlocked 410. If the user inputs the incorrect code, then the device remains locked. Some devices may allow the user to retry a password for a limited number of times as shown by alternate path 414. The use of the unlock code prevents, for example, unauthorized access to the device contents, and accidental initiation of a call.
Service providers commonly provide a default password for the unlock code, such as the last four digits of the devices phone number. The user also has the option to change the password to specify a secret code in order to enhance security. However, if the user forgets this user-defined code, he or she will be unable to unlock the phone. Generally, the user must bring the device to a service center as shown in block 412. The service center then attaches a programming tool, or other service tools, to the device to either clear the user-defined password or to look up the user-defined password. Once the user-defined password is determined, the user can then unlock and use the phone.
Although forgetting a password is not a frequent occurrence, the need for having to go to a service center to unlock a phone is often inconvenient for the user, and sometimes impractical. Not only does the user have to know the location of the service center, but also in situations such as emergencies, the user may not have the ability to go to the service center. This could leave the user stranded and in a dangerous situation since the wireless communications device is not usable.